starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sarlacc/Leyendas
|envergadura = 100 metros |altura = |piel = |color = (De los tentáculos) bronceado |cabello = |plumas = |ojos = |distinciones= *Tentáculos *Pico |enemigo = }} El '''sarlacc' (plural sarlacci) era una criatura semi-inteligente, omnívora, similar a una planta, encontrada en varios planetas a través de la galaxia. No se conocía mucho de esta criatura, pero era única en términos de flora galáctica. Vivía por decenas de miles de años, y se reproducía por medio de esporas. Un espécimen particular de sarlacc se localizaba en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon en Tatooine. Torturó al famoso cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, quien eventualmente logró escapar. Mientras que Jabba el hutt afirmaba que era una mascota, había arribado a Tatooine por su cuenta. Otro sarlacc era conocido de habitar en el pozo de la luna del planeta Aarogonar Aargonar 3. Esperanza de vida La esperanza de vida de un sarlacc había sido estimada entre 20.000 a 50.000 años. Miembros jóvenes de la especie podían moverse bajo las arenas velozmente y atrapar sus presas más rápidamente, mientras que los más viejos permanecían inmóviles, esperando a que sus presas cayeran dentro de la criatura. Las hembras eran generalmente mucho más grandes que los machos, a tal punto de que la cría requería que el macho se sujetase a la hembra, siendo enteramente dependiente de su compañera mucho más grande. Los adultos generalmente tenían poco a lo que tenerle miedo, ya que únicamente el dragón krayt mayor de Tatooine era conocido por tener como presas a los sarlacci. left|thumb|200px|Un sarlacc en Tatooine alrededor de [[3.653 ABY]] Uno de los más conocidos especímenes de la especie residía en el Pozo de Carkoon, bajo las arenas del Mar de Dunas del remoto planeta de Tatoooine. Muchos sarlacci preferían ambientes húmedos; pero podían vivir casi en cualquier lugar, incluyendo las arenas desiertas de Tatooine. El mayor sarlacc conocido en la historia galáctica residía en el planeta Felucia dentro del Antiguo Abismo. La Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti fue capaz de domar a esta bestia, que la ayudó en su duelo final con Starkiller. Sin embargo, ella perdió el duelo y fue tragada por la criatura. Poseía masivos zarcillos y dientes que se extendían por sobre un área del Abismo que era de kilómetros. Este sarlacc era capaz de incluso usar sus tentáculos para arrastrar grandes bestias como rancors a sus fauces o para aplastar atacantes. En 2 ABY, fue restringido por el Imperio Galáctico para cazar a los felucianos remanentes, aunque fue más tarde liberado por un redimido Starkiller. Xenobiólogos no estaban seguros de si el sarlacc era animal o planta, ya que poseía características de ambos reinos, pero muchos científicos preferían la teoría de que el sarlacc era un organismo planta gigantesco. Información tomada del casco de Boba Fett sugería que era más parecido a una planta. Biología Anatomía thumb|left|170px|El Interior del Cuerpo del Sarlacc. Sistema digestivo Apareamiento y desove Semi-inteligencia Localizaciones conocidas *Felucia (Antiguo Abismo)The Force Unleashed (novela) *Aargonar *DathomirStar Wars Galaxies *Socorro *Tatooine (Pozo de Carkoon)Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi Víctimas conocidas del sarlacc de Tatooine Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''The Force Unleashed'' (cómics) * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Nerf Herder'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Crimson Bounty'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' (video juego) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novelización juvenil) *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Han Solo's Rescue'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Ghost'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Ver también de:Sarlacc en:Sarlacc fr:Sarlacc nl:Sarlacc pl:Sarlacc fi:Sarlacc Categoría:Biología Categoría:Especies de Aargonar Categoría:Especies de Dathomir Categoría:Especies de Felucia Categoría:Especies de Socorro Categoría:Especies de Tatooine